


First Kiss

by Metecryl (cyberren)



Series: New Year, New Experience [1]
Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: New Year, New Year Kiss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberren/pseuds/Metecryl
Summary: A new year comes with a new experience for Blanche.





	

**Ten**

"What are you doing, Candela?"  
"You don't want to kiss chapped lips, do you?"

**Nine**

"But that will leave a mark."  
"That's the point."

**Eight**

"I am unsure if I am comfortable with this."  
"Just one little kiss. Unless you're scared?"

**Seven**

"I am NOT scared."  
"Then this shouldn't be too big a deal."

**Six**

"It isn't. I am simply... unexperienced. I worry that I..."  
"Blanche, I don't give a shit how bad you kiss so long as you kiss me."

**Five**

"But are kisses not supposed to be enjoyable? If I am bad at it-"  
"I'll enjoy it all the same."

**Four**

"Are you... sure? I would not wish to inconvenience you."  
"Dear Arceus, Blanche. A kiss with you isn't - will NEVER BE - an inconvenience."

**Three**

"..."  
"I can see you doubting me. Stop that."  
"I apologize."

**Two**

"Don't apologize, just stop doing it."  
"I will endeavour to do so."

**One**

"Pucker up, Blanche."  
"..."

 

Spark, at least, is cordial enough not to mention the dazed smile on Blanche's face, or the dark red lipstick smeared over their lips.


End file.
